


When The Clock Strikes Twelve

by Starwaeng



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Community: kpop-fixmix, F/F, Yeonbin, txt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starwaeng/pseuds/Starwaeng
Summary: "Past midnight when reality strikes us, death always leaves a heartache no one can heal but love leaves a memory no one can steal."
Kudos: 5





	When The Clock Strikes Twelve

Soobin is standing nearby the window. He has this purple hair and a tall body proportion, wearing an elegant raiment with gold embroidery and special jewelry. He stands straight like he had been trained to be a good leader. At the age of nineteen, Soobin could feel the burden that can cause of his anxiety and the feeling of carrying the whole world on his shoulders while staring at the whole domain that will be inherited to him. He wakes himself from that thought and thinks positively. He keeps his head held high and realized that he needs to be sturdy as a rock to rule his kingdom and the people under his territory. This is his destiny and the reason why he was born, and he wandered:

'Do I belong in this place?'

A sudden voice of a man was heard.

"Your highness, it's time for your piano lessons." Soobin looked at him and saw a middle-aged man with broad shoulders. Tall enough to be a prim and proper butler. He wore a black suit with a black tie brushing through his neck. He has this gentle expression on his face but can feel the seriousness aura surrounding him. The older's duty is to keep Soobin's flame alive when the hurricanes came, to ward off those consumed with jealous pride. To give his life for the prince in every mortal realm is the only honor he seeks about. The man smiled a little and the comfort on his face can be seen.

Soobin smiled at him and said:

"Jin hyung, did I told you to be not so formal when it's just the two of us? Hahaha"

"You know Prince Soobin, I'm not comfortable with it. I'm just a servant and you're a crowned prince. The gap between us is so huge from each other."

The two of them walk down the hallway while talking to each other. Butler Jin said goodbye when they reached the piano room. Soobin opened the door and saw the beautiful white piano that used to be his mother's favorite thing in the palace. He sat down, and start playing the piano. The beautiful and soothing melodies, the rhythms of this music lingers into his ear. Soobin lost as his fingers flew over the keys and reminisce some of his childhood memories.

'Soobin was playing outside with his father's butler son when he heard a piece of beautiful piano music that makes him calm. He followed the music and it brought him to the piano room. Soobin saw a beautiful woman playing the white piano while her eyes were closed, he slowly approached her and gave her a back hug. Soobin's dearest mother that he loves the most. His mother stopped playing the piano and looked at his son with a sweet smile on her face, she helps Soobin to sit on her lap and said:

"Soobin-ah. What did you do earlier? I didn't see you in your room, my little prince."

"I was playing outside with Jin hyung, mother. We played hide 'n seek when I heard the piano playing." Said by the younger to his mother.

"Jin? Your father's butler son? I wish that he could be your butler in the future. I can see that you are comfortable and happy with him." She said while caressing the fluffy cheeks of his son.

"Mother, can you teach me how to play the piano? I want to play the piano too and perform in every event or party here at the palace." Soobin playfully said to his mother and the queen decided to teach his son how to play the piano every day.'

After reminiscing the moment with his deceased mother, Soobin starts to sing a beautiful song. For a moment, he feels and thinks nothing. His eyes were closed, and let his emotions guide his path. The melody carried him into a beautiful serenity but that serenity ended with the voice of a man who has many responsibilities, a plump man but elegantly dressed with a crown on his head. The current ruler of this whole domain. The burdened on his face can be seen. He was brave on the inside, willing to see his flaws and work to be a better human being, stern, and authoritarian personality. He was brave on the outside, leading from the front regardless of the personal cost. He is called King Si-Hyuk, the great ruler of Tomorrow Kingdom.

"What are you doing here, your majesty?" Soobin politely asked his father not to show the resentment feeling that he's been enduring since his mother died.

"Don't be too formal son. By the way, I'm on my way to the throne hall when I heard this familiar music that your mother used to play every day when she was alive and it turns out to be my son who's playing the masterpiece." The king proudly said but with the feeling of missing someone, he truly loves.

"You miss mother? Then what did you do that time?" Soobin can't hide the resentment towards his father and just blandly said the words.

Soobin smirked at him and tried not to be rude on his words but he can't help himself. His mother died because of an illness and his father didn't even do anything to help or cure the queen. Soobin understands that the king has many responsibilities but in his point of view, the king's responsibility is not only the kingdom but also him and his mother.

"You kno-" The younger cut the word of the king and said:

"Yes, I know you have many responsibilities, and can we not talk about it for now? I know you have something to tell me, your majesty."

"Well. You're right.. I will get straight to the point. Soobin, you need to choose now... You need to choose your partner for life because I may not live for a long time anymore. You are the crowned prince so you must find your love. I'll announce a party that everyone who has high ranks could attend to.. You have one month to choose who will be your love. But I will be glad if you choose Lady Yuna, the daughter of Duke Jinyoung."

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

The day of the party finally comes, when every people with high ranks will come to the palace for the party and all of the candidates will stay there for a month so Soobin can choose wisely in them but for sure the king would tell him to choose Lady Yuna.

Soobin and Butler Jin are currently on the top of the palace where the big clock is. They are overlooking the vast lands of the kingdom.

"Jin hyung... Could you help me to escaped tonight?" Soobin asked randomly.

"Are you serious, your highness? Your father will kill me if I do that. I don't want to suffer in the cell with my beautiful and perfect face." He said confidently and the younger just laugh at his butler's narcissist personality.

"But seriously, hyung. I just want to escape and run away in this life. I want to be a normal person who could take a walk outside the palace and not locked up in here. The palace is beautiful but I want to experience the life of the people outside.." Soobin said and just stared at the townhouses. He's imagining people walking along on both sides of the street... The children playing hide 'n seek. The loud noises of the vehicles and the scene of a busy street. When could he see it?

"But joking aside Prince Soobin. You can't do that because this life is destined for you. If you would change it then maybe some accidents or problems would occur... You don't want that to happen right?" Butler Jin said and pat Soobin's shoulder. Soobin stared back at the town as the sun sets and the houses light up like fairy lights from afar.

After waiting for so many long hours finally the visitors are slowly arriving one by one. Soobin is sitting beside his father's throne, just watching them entering the palace. One at a time the visitors introduce themselves and go to their respective seats.

"Oh.. My favorite duke in the whole world is here."Soobin heard what his father said and look at the doorway of the palace. The duke was wearing a tight, scarlet waistcoat, fastened by tags, and very close-fitting breeches, his black hair was tousled. Soobin can see the admiration on the duke's eyes, the love for the kingdom to be a better place.

" Your majesty and your highness. I'm Duke Jinyoung of Ravenbay and I want to introduce to you my daughter, Lady Yuna." The duke gave respect to the royalties.

"Good evening your majesty and your highness, I'm Lady Yuna of Ravenbay." The lady introduces herself. Instead of Soobin giving her the attention she wants, a gentleman with handsome features from the depth of his eyes to the gentle expressions of his face caught his attention. The guy has a neon yellow hair that suits him very well. He also has these eyes that shine through every stare that he gave on the prince. His pointed nose and his unique lips that Soobin thinks everyone is dreaming to touch and the prince said to himself:

'I think I found my love.'

"Lady Yuna, what's the name of the gentleman behind your back?"Soobin eagerly asked the lady.

"What do you mean, your highness? Ohh... They will introduce their names to you, right?" The lady said and gave her last respect before going to her seat.

"No, I mean the man that has yellow-" The king cut his words and irritated said:

"Stop asking nonsense, Prince Soobin. Respect the visitors would you?"

Soobin can't help but smirk. He asked himself when did he show an unrespectful manner to their visitors but the younger just brushed it off not knowing the gentleman is gone.

"Where did he go?" He whispered to himself and look over and each of the people at the throne's hall hoping that he could see the gentleman again.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Prince Soobin is currently sitting in the big dining hall. The walls were covered with a shimmering gold paper and in the middle of the ceiling above the long carved oak table was a candelabra. Down the center of the table was a runner with the Celtic design woven in gold and green into the fabric itself. At each place stood a tall empty wine glass and there were beautifully folded napkins to match the runner but it's missing something or someone. That neon yellowed haired guy, even a little silhouette of him can't be seen. The prince slowly got up from his seat and left the dining hall without everybody noticing it.

He searched for him down the hallways, through the palace corridors until his feet brought him to the garden. Soobin suspiciously looked at the big and complicated maze, he could only hear the water flowing on the fountain. Something urged him to enter the maze. The sweat is running like water through his face. Soobin's heart pounded and he began to pace back and forth. His heart was still threatening to burst forth from his ribcage but he decided to continue and shrugged off the weird feeling. Crunching hit his ears from behind, accelerating the already rampant pounding of his heart. And a voice said:

"Are you looking for someone, your highness?"

Soobin slowly looked at the owner of the unique but calmly voice. His heart is slowly coming to its normal rate. The sweat that was running like water through his face is now slowly fading away. Seeing the neon yellow-haired of the gentleman and the lifting of his cheeks as his lips parted way for an uncontrollable smile. Soobin's heart is pounding again.

"Oh.. N-No.. I'm not looking for someone. I'm just here to take a walk by myself."

"But your highness, everyone is celebrating right now at the dining hall right?" The gentleman said as they walked together to get out of the maze.

"Well... I'm not that hungry and I hate events like this. By the way, why are you here alone? As you've said everyone is at the dining hall." The prince asked in confusion.

"Like you, I want to be alone so I came here, I never thought that I would see you here " The gentleman laughed and they sat down in a bench near the fountain. Soobin became curious about the guy. He asked what is his name and the gentleman said:

"My name is Yeonjun, Marquess Yeonjun of Ravenbay. The first son of Duke Jinyoung and the brother of Lady Yuna."

Soobin and Yeonjun became fond of each other even though they just met. A gigantic grinned spread across Soobin's face. They spend the whole two hours talking and laughing with each other.

"Your highness, sorry for being so comfortable with you. I need to go back inside before the clock strikes twelve and could you not please follow me? I have some reasons, your highness. Please forgive me for my favor." Yeonjun said keeping his hanging head low. Soobin smiled and told Yeonjun that it's okay. They planned to see each other again next time. He watched Yeonjun walking towards the entrance of the palace. In less than three minutes, the big clock of the palace strikes twelve and gave the loudest noise throughout the whole kingdom. Soobin turned his head to where Yeonjun is before the timepiece strikes midnight, but he saw no one even a trace of Yeonjun's shoes.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Soobin wakes up from his precious sleep when the sunlight hits his face. He stood up and did his morning routines. The servants knocked on his door with the clothes on their hands. They help Soobin to get ready for the day. After a few minutes, Soobin decided to read something before eating breakfast. He sat down by the window and felt the wind blowing as he read his favorite book.

Few hours of reading someone knocked at Sobin's door and said:

"Your highness, this is Butler Jin. I just want to say that breakfast is now ready, everyone in the dining hall is waiting for you."

Soobin's heart starts to pound. His lips form a huge smile on his face. A warm glow expanding throughout his body, he quickly got out of the room and ran towards the dining hall thinking Yeonjun will be there. As his gaze looks all over the room. His huge smile slowly fades away. The warm glow that makes his heart pound is slowly calming down. He collapses onto his chair with sadness in his eyes.

"Where is Yeonjun?" He asked himself.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Soobin is currently at the big clock overlooking again at the vast land of the kingdom when someone pats his shoulders. As he looked at the person, his heart starts to pound again like it wants to escape in his ribcage. His serious face light up and a huge smile form from his lips. He doesn't know what happened but he hugs Yeonjun as tight as he can. Then after a few minutes, Soobin realized his action. His cheeks turn red and take a step back. Soobin bends his head and says sorry to Yeonjun.

"It's okay, your highness. By the way, what are you doing here?" Yeonjun asked calmly.

"I'm overlooking at the townhouses. It's my dream to go there but my father won't allow me. I've been locked up here since I was born." The prince said with sadness in his eyes.

"You want to go there? I can take you there. Yesterday, I explore the maze and found a secret exit at the end of it, I think we can use that to go to the town and came back before the clock strikes twelve." Yeonjun said with a huge smile on his face and admiration towards the prince.

After a few minutes of walking, they finally arrived at the end of the maze. The two look at each other. Yeonjun feels his cheeks heating, his heart pounded like there's a horse racing. He looked away as if nothing happened and continue to walk outside the hidden exit.

Soobin was fascinated by seeing the whole new world. His mouth is wide open, and he jumps up and down while his hands are clapping like a seal. They explore the whole town and not knowing it's eight in the evening. Suddenly Soobin's stomach was in knots and he could feel it begging for food. Yeonjun heard it and laughed. Soobin covered his face and laugh awkwardly.

"I think my stomach needs food. Let me asked someone where could we eat." Soobin said with a smile on his face. He saw a young man walking down the streets so he called it and asks:

"Hi, young man. May I asked your name?"The prince asked.

"My name is Huening Kai sir, how may I help you?" The younger said.

"Well. My friend and I are hungry and we want to eat something tasty. Could you recommend a restaurant nearby?"

"You and your friend?" The younger asked in confusion.

"Yes, is there something wrong?" Soobin tilts his head and frowned his brows.

"Oh. There's nothing wrong sir. You could go to that place if you want to eat. I'll excuse myself now sir, I have an urgent appointment that I need to attend to." Huening Kai bows his head a little and walks straight like there is something wrong.

Soobin turns his head to Yeonjun who is now smiling. They walk towards the place that the Youngman pointed at. While eating, Soobin notices a group of young men who are looking at them weirdly. He shrugged them off and continue talking and laughing with Yeonjun.

After a while, the two gentlemen are now walking towards the hidden door in the maze. as soon as they reached the palace garden, they bid their goodbyes.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

"Prince Soobin! Where did you go? I was looking for you in the whole palace! If your father knows that you went missing then we'll be doomed." Butler Jin is breathing hard and his hands are shaking.

"Jin hyung, it's okay nothing bad will happened to me. Trust me hyung." The prince said while smiling ear to ear.

"Prince Soobin, are you okay? You seem so weird these days."

"I'm okay Jin hyung. I guess I'm just... Inlove?"

"Who is that? Who is that, your highness?"

Soobin can feel the butterflies inside his stomach and his cheeks look like a tomato. He pushed Butler Jin towards his door and put his hands on his chest.

"What did you do to me Yeonjun?" The younger asked himself and run towards his bed to sleep.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Yeonjun and Soobin always hang out together during six in the evening and they will bid their goodbyes before the clock strikes twelve. After three weeks of hanging out with each other, their bond became stronger and the feelings they're hiding are slowly showing up. And it's the last week of the candidates staying in the palace. Soobin doesn't show up in every tea party with the muses, he only spends time with Yeonjun.

Soobin was waiting for Yeonjun in their hangout place, the bench nearby the fountain. He was humming a song when someone hugged him from behind. His heart pounded and the butterflies on his stomach are flying around. His cheeks turn red as a tomato and his lips form a smile on his face. He turns around to see who it is and saw his love, Yeonjun.

"Yeonjun, I know it's so fast but I can't help myself anymore. I love you Yeonjun, can you grow old with me until our last breath?" Soobin said with admiration on his eyes.

"I-I love you too Soobin, but I don't know how to answer your question."

"What do you mean Yeonjun? I can choose who I love and it's you. I choose you Yeonjun."

Yeonjun just smiled at Soobin and stared at the big clock. He wants to say "I will" to Soobin but he can't. There's no chance for them, but he's hoping that in another life they'll have a chance to be together until their last breath.

Lady Yuna is walking and exploring the palace when her feet brought her to the garden and there she saw Soobin talking alone. She decided to approach him and talk to him.

"Your highness, what are you doing here... Alone?" She frowned.

"Lady Yuna, I'm not alone here. I'm with your brothe-" Soobin freeze and stare with wide eyes to where is Yeonjun sitting. He tilts his head and furrowed his brows. He was speechless and he asked his self where did Yeonjun go? Lady Yuna sits beside Soobin and said:

"I guess you can see him."

"What do you mean I can see him? Of course, I have two eyes." Soobin said, still confused.

"Let me tell you something, Prince Soobin. My brother, Marquess Yeonjun of Ravenbay... He died a year ago. He drowned his self on the lake near our house. He suffered from depression because of our father. Father want him to marry Lady Yeji of Winterwoods but he declined it because he's in love with the prince... And that prince is you, your highness. You may not see him because you always want to be alone but my brother... My brother is always staring at you if our father is here to visit King Si-Hyuk. I remembered that time, he's always talking about you until midnight. And he will always laugh if he sees you laughing with your butler. Yeonjun loves you very much. He loves you to the point he drowns himself so he can't marry Lady Yeji." Lady Yuna said with sadness in her voice.

Soobin can't speak anymore. He freezes like a piece of ice, he can't process what Lady Yuna said. His lips start to quiver, his eyes are full of tears that run like water. His heart feels like it's stabbing by hundreds of knives. Soobin doesn't want to believe what Yuna said.

"It can't be! It can't be! He is alive! He is!!" Soobin shouted and run towards the hidden exit at the end of the maze.

The sky starts to growl and the cold wind starts to blow. The rain starts pouring but Soobin doesn't care. He saw the young man named Huening Kai and decide to ask him a question.

"Huening Kai! Do you remember me?"

"Oh yes, sir but why are you running in the rain? Let me help you." The young man said and offered Soobin to go inside a cafe but Soobin declined.

"I'm sorry but I'm in a hurry, I just want to ask a question. Am I alone when I asked you where to eat?" His bottom lip jutting.

"Well... To be honest sir. Yes, you are alone at that time."

Soobin runs off quickly while the tears are flowing on his cheeks. His feet brought him to the restaurant where he and Yeonjun eat and saw the group of the young men that stared at them at that time.

"Hey, young man. Do you remember me?"

"Oh yes. You are that gentleman who is talking and laughing alone... Are you okay sir?"

Soobin can't function it... All this time, Yeonjun is just a ghost or in his imagination. He cried his heart out until he blacked out.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

"Soobin, wake up my love." A voice said and slowly Soobin opens his eyes and saw his self in the palace's garden. He saw Yeonjun staring at him with a huge smile on his face.

"Y-Yeonjun! I knew it was a lie. I knew you are real and alive!" Soobin's heart leaped up for joy and hug Yeonjun tight as he can.

"Soobin, it's true. I'm just visiting you in your imagination or in your dream because I want to feel your love before I let go." Yeonjun's lip quiver and his tears start to flow.

"Yeonjun, please... Please don't leave me."

"Soobin, you'll be just fine without me. I'm always here for you even though you can't see me. I'll be happy if you choose my sister as your wife Soobin. Open your heart and don't be scared to love again." Yeonjun said and slowly taking a step back from Soobin.

"Was there something I could do to make you stay? Is there something I could say to stop you from leaving? I don't know what to do anymore! Time can heal but this heart wouldn't." Soobin said with sadness in his voice.

"Goodbye, my dearest prince. I love you Soobin until we meet again."

"I will never forget you my Yeonjun."

Yeonjun smiles and turn his back at Soobin. As Yeonjun fades away the clock strikes twelve for the last time in their story.

Saying:

"Past midnight when reality strikes us, death always leaves a heartache no one can heal but love leaves a memory no one can steal."

Reminder!!  
This is just a story of fiction and not connected to the members' real-life events. Thank you for reading!!💕✨


End file.
